The Cherry Blossom and the Wolf
by Girl-who-sings-the-blues
Summary: After being lost, because of the stormy weather Sakura finds her way into a garden of a large residence , she finds a cherry blossom tree and plucks a petal only to find two amber eyes burning with anger glaring at her... Updated 12 07 05
1. Intro Chapter

The Cherry Blossom and The Beast A Card Captor Sakura fic By : Girl-who-sings-the-blues August 25, 2003 AU! AU! AU! ( See sentence below Fanfiction.net Spotlight)  
  
Fanfiction.net Spotlight:  
  
Read Captive Souls by Rasberries It 's a good Inuyasha Fic that all about Fluffy! ( Sesshomaru ) and..Rin! Now wait! You probably aren't interested In Rin/Sess fics , to tell ya the truth I ain't either but It's a dramatic story- lot's of plot development. In later chapters GRADE A fluff *LAUGHES INSANELY* and there's humor ..like " Let me sleep naked in your bed" HA HA HA!!! That was funny. Really Funny. * wipes away a tear* *Sigh* I'm weird... But YOU should read it-The story is deep and after you read one chapter - you're hooked! And if you are a Kikyo hater , this fic will only make you hate her more ( Good thing she's only a made up character)  
  
AU STORY! Alternate Universe Story/Fic - Normal people - No clow cards, No Magic!  
  
Summary: After being lost, because of the stormy weather Sakura finds her way into a garden of a large residence , she finds Some cherry blossoms and plucks one only to find two eyes burning with anger glaring at her...  
  
I know about Japan's school system , but I will not use it. Instead I will use the America's school system. Not that I have anything against it but it confuses me. I hope no one is offended, if so.Oh well.  
  
~  
  
Sakura walked out the doors of her school she transferred to: Tetsuya High. The honey brown haired, emerald-eyed beauty hummed a little tune happily while her feet took her to the bus.  
  
Sakura Kinomata jumped into the bus and took a seat afew seats away from the door. She smiled, today, being the first day of school is usually difficult for most people. But not for Sakura, the social butterfly who met many friends, and quickly fit in the very first day.  
  
Sakura had always been talkative- a people person from ever since she had remembered. It just came natural to her.  
  
Her father had always told her that she was special. As, a little girl she would take it in like praise- like a flower would do to sunlight. Not knowing, That those words held a greater meaning. ( Although, her older brother Touya would tell her that their father meant special ED!)  
  
What meaning , you ask? Well, at a young age Sakura was ahead of children her age : At the age of four she would was able to not only add, subtract multiply and do some long division. Her child-like conversions that had been containing sentences about her new Barbie doll or The new flavor of juice at school were often laced with words like: 1.) speleology and 2.) tumescent. She even surprised both her father and her brother, one night at the dinner table: after Touya had called her a monster, and of course after stomping his foot and hearing his cry of pain had simply told him that he "Needed to stop letting out such a 3.) tutlmultuous emotion."  
  
Soon young Sakura was skipped up grades because she either mastered the Teacher's lesson quickly before the other students or was beyond it.far beyond it.  
  
Sakura's counselor had suggested that Sakura be transferred to Tetsuya High- the school where only the greatest of Japan's politician's, writer's, animator's, ( I couldn't help it-LOL)and historical figures had attended High School. Sakura came home from school that day, telling her father all about it.  
  
Sakura's father closely watched his daughter as she told about this school:  
  
Her eyes sparkled with excitement as her lips curved up inwards - forming a smile, no a grin. Sakura could do this. She was well able to, and she would do well there. He couldn't say no, not to his little cherry blossom. He willingly signed all the transfer papers and registration for Sakura.  
  
Sakura was glad- she was going to the school of her dreams! She couldn't wait! She was so excited that she couldn't sleep because she would stay up all night thinking about it. All of Sakura's friends wished her luck and promised to keep in touch. All but one: Tomouyo, her best friend whose usually smiling face had tears spilling down her face.  
  
" Well, you have to still have help me out at the shop!" Tomouyo said , referring to Tomouyo's dress shop that had just opened and Sakura had promised to help her out after school.  
  
And Sakura did promise and now she was on her way back to a bus stop Near by her house , then she would go to Tomouyo's shop - The Falling Cherry Blossom. ( LOL!)  
  
Sakura looked out the window as she placed her cd player's headphones Over her ears as The song " It's my life" came on. A sigh breathed out of her mouth as she glanced out the window once more..The bus was driving down Sakura's block - the only block that had a row of cherry blossom trees on each side.  
  
Sakura exited the bus and walked to the front gate of her house.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Something was.about to happen.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and thought about her reoccurring dreams: She was in some place that she had never been before and there was someone.  
  
Some man with wild chestnut hair but in the dreams, she could never see his face.  
  
Sakura was told by her big brother that she had a second sense, You know you can feel the supernatural or something among the lines of that.  
  
Touya, he could tell you when he felt a ghost but he usually kept it to himself because he didn't want to freak out Sakura.  
  
But Sakura would always have dreams, but she would always remember small fragments of them.  
  
But the events that happened in those fragments meant would usually came true.  
  
A worried expression overcame Sakura's delicate face.  
  
She was scared..  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Hmmm. I decided to finally start my CCS fic1 It's my first! *SMILES* It's something new. WOW! *stares at screen* What a chapter! ( I'm kinda of known for writing short chapters)  
  
This is just a teaser, a appetizer for you so if it snagged you and you want more - you should review and plead for more!  
  
Yeah.. Ishould be starting my first Inuyasha fic , sometime soon. Or my Kenshin fic before that...  
  
See ya!  
  
You're going to carry that weight -Girl-who-sings-the-blues { All that jazz}  
  
Here are the definitions for those words ( in order): 1.) Study of caves 2.) Becoming swollen; swollen 3.) Very noisy and disorderly 


	2. The Cherry Blossom

The Cherry Blossom and the Beast A Card Captor Sakura fic By : Girl-who-sings-the-blues October, 8 2003 Chapter 2  
  
AU! AU! AU! ( See sentence below for Fanfiction.net Spotlight)  
  
Fanfiction.net Spotlight:  
  
Eternity by Stelmaria (Trigun) It 's a poem by Vash loving Meryl from afar , because He doesn't want to endanger her. It's really beautiful , you should read it, even if you're not a Trigun fan. I cried!!!!  
  
Demons Don't Cry by Stelmaria ( Inuyasha) A really sad fic when in, the fainal battle Sango, Mirku, and Shippo die AND Kagome and Inuyasha survive. They hold the completed jewl shards and want to make pure wishes with. Kaome/ Sesshomaru  
  
AU STORY! Alternate Universe Story/Fic - Normal people - No clow cards, No Magic!  
  
Reader Responds:  
  
Lil DuDeTtE - Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm glad you love it! I read that CSS fic of yours! And it was really good!  
  
I cried when I wrote that chapter when Touya realized.. You know what!  
  
Talker- I will continue! *bows head* I know, but I was excited when I wrote this and I didn't get a lot of reviews. I was somewhat disappointed, you know? If this keeps going on, I ll just start emailing the future chapters to those who review ONLY. Hee hee heee  
  
Sakura started to panic. She could see the bus leaving!  
  
Her eyes darted around her.  
  
" HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she started running down the stairs. The only thing that the students going up saw was a blur of brown fly down the stairs.  
  
Sakura saw that she needed to be faster. She stopped and prayed " Oh God, please don't let anyone see my underwear.". Then she jumped off the second flight of stairs and landed , like a cat, on her feet.  
  
A small smile graced the face of Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Heh. No body ever beat Sakura Kinomoto, the fastest girl. Well, that's what was her title when she was in elementary school.  
  
She spun around on her heels and dashed off into the street.  
  
"WAIT!!" She yelled. She speeded up a little and touched the bus.  
  
She started banging on the side of the bus with her fist. With her other hand, she started waving it in hopes of catching the bus driver's attention.  
  
The bus only speeded up leaving poor Sakura in the dust.  
  
" Oh man." Sakura groaned as her knees gave away and she collapsed unto the ground.  
  
The bus had left her.  
  
"Sakura took a deep breathe and through her hair with her fingers.  
  
Well, this isn't good. Her house was a hour drive away from here. And Sakura didn't know the area too well.well to tell the truth she didn't know the area at all.  
  
" Well, I 've got to get home somehow.." Sakura said as she got up and dusted her self off.  
  
The ever brave girl's eye brow arched up as she thought up a plan. A grin was plastered to her face.  
  
" I know! I can call Touya on my cell to come pick me up!!! "  
  
Sakura took out her cell phone, it was customized made by her best friend, Tomouyo. The phone it self was pink , but it had a clear cover with her name engraved on it.  
  
" Let's see.. 1-323-298-5555" Sakura mumbled as she punched in the buttons on her cell phone.  
  
The phone rang a couple of times.and to Sakura's dismay the answering machine came on. Sakura looked forward : the road led down further. to somewhere.  
  
Sakura sighed and dug into her backpack and retrieved a couple of bus tokens. She flipped them into the air and catch them.  
  
"Guess I'm walking it and hopefully I'll find a bus."  
  
~  
  
Sakura started to worry - big time. It was DARK and she was still walking!  
  
She looked at her watch: 9:39 P.M.  
  
She still hadn't found a bus stop and she hadn't found much of anything else, either.  
  
Sakura walked from off the road and sat down. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Her back touched something solid!  
  
Solid?!?! Sakura's eyes flew open and she turned around.  
  
A wall? She strained her eyes and looked. It was a wall. A thought struck, if it was a wall then something was on the other side! A house maybe! She could get directions - oh and their bathroom.  
  
Sakura glanced up and down. She should be able to climb it, she didn't see any holes or places in the wall that looked ready to crumble.  
  
" O.K." , here I go!" Sakura exclaimed as she first threw her backpack over the wall and then effortlessly, made it to the top.  
  
She carefully climbed over the top and chucked softly to her self. Why did she feel so much like a spy?  
  
Light? Yes, Sakura could faintly see a light. It was dim, but she could see it.  
  
(I'm really tired, but I'll keep going.)  
  
Sakura gasped. It was beautiful!  
  
She found herself in a garden with dozens of different flowers in rows and exotic potted plants littering the floor. An in the middle of the beauty was A majestic water fountain. Dozens of oriental lampposts with designs engraved on them were scattered everywhere.  
  
Sakura walked towards it, the beauty of it radiating. The fountain had tiny little sprouts shooting water up and small little statues surrounding it- making the ultimate piece of craftsmanship as good as "eye candy".  
  
Something pink flew past Sakura..  
  
.Pink?  
  
Sakura 's eyes turned to reveal- a gigantic cherry blossom tree!  
  
It's branches reached out wide as, it's trunk , going up never seemed to end. And the cherry blossoms were just blooming, and hundreds were dancing in the soft breeze that also played with Sakura's hair, making it sway and Swish this way and that way.  
  
Sakura smiled and stood on her tippy toes and snatched a blossom from a row of low braches. She turned it over in her hand when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and a manly, husky voice trembling to keep from yelling ask :  
  
" What do you think you're doing?"  
  
To be continued! Guess who the mystery man is !!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ;  
  
Please read and review! Er..REVIEW , I mean! Please review!  
  
Note: Dear Readers- to the few that I have...I'm am VERY sorry for not updating sooner! To tell, the truth I have had a lot of homework to do and I 'm glad to say that I 'm keeping a B average in each of my classes! * deep breathe of relief * Even Geometry...*sigh*  
  
However, this chapter is out! I hope you enjoyed it, if there is any thing I missed Please do tell me! ^_^; Please , for all these people who read and don't review- Please REVIEW. It takes less than five minutes out of your day. Less than five. Come on, Just review, It doesn't have to be long , just a sentence. or a few word..  
  
And Special thanks to tiarella_cordifolia !!!!!  
  
She motivated me to hurry up and finish this chapter! She sent me this amazingly nice Review. Oh yeah, check out her fics, all of them! If you love Inuyasha - you love her fics1 I know I do! (I love Fluffy too!)  
  
To Tiarella : Thank you for the review! I didn't think about continuing this fic because nobody was reviewing. do you think you'll continue Affettuoso al fine? I like it..Is it another Kag/Sess ???!!! I do LOVE reading those.. ^_^; hee hee hee 


	3. The Beast

The Cherry Blossom and The Beast Chapter 3  
A Card Captor Sakura fic  
By : Girl-who-sings-the-blues  
November 8, 2003  
AU! AU! AU! ( See sentence below Fanfiction.net Spotlight)  
  
Oh yeah! ~ means change of scene ! Remember that!  
  
Fanfiction.net Spotlight:  
  
Little is Much ( Ruroni Kenshin) By: Kitten Kisses If you are crazy about Ruroni Kenshin, like I am maybe, you should check out this fic. It is about Misao, the "weasel girl.  
  
" She's alone in the world, homeless, and she has nowhere to go. Chased out of village after village, she gets beaten and whipped, scarred and burned. What happens when the 16- year-old girl happens upon the Aoiya?"  
  
P.S. , this is a insert from the fic " Little is Much" by Kitten Kisses. This was, is, and will never be written by Girl-who-sings-the-blues. Thank you!  
  
Also If you A Inuyasha fan, check out her fic, " Beggars can't be Choosers" !  
  
Summary: After being lost, because of the stormy weather Sakura finds her way into a garden of a large residence , she finds some cherry blossoms and plucks one only to find two eyes burning with anger glaring at her...  
  
Sakura felt a hand grasp her shoulder as she heard a male, husky voice, trembling to keep from yelling ask, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she started to panic. She slowly turned around to see a young man, older than herself by probably a few years. He was slightly taller than her and he had a head full of messy, chestnut brown hair that framed his face.  
  
But his eyes were his best feature: they glared at Sakura but they were so full of emotion . It was terrifying but fascinating. A snarl was plastered to his face.  
  
" Um.Um." Sakura stuttered, trying to explain her self.  
  
" Master Syoron! Master Syoron, were are you Sir?!" a voice called.  
  
" Syoron " turned away, his glare-of -death leaving her " Yes Eriol?" He yelled.  
  
I blinked as a man with dark blue hair and glasses appeared, wearing some sort of uniform. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Sakura.  
  
Syoron looked to where Eriol was looking and frowned. Sakura waved and smiled nervously.  
  
"Hi." Sakura said, stepping back a little, still in Syoran's grasp.  
  
~  
  
Sakura found herself sitting in a oversized chair as Eriol gave her a cup of tea.  
  
" Why were you in MY garden?!" Syoron yelled. Sakura cringed at the tone of his voice, It didn't seem friendly and it didn't like Sakura.  
  
Sakura singed and rubbed her temple. This is exactly what had been happeing for the past hour.  
  
"Look I'm sorry! Like I knew I was in some snotty, rich guy's garden!" Sakura yelled back at him, equaling his anger. A look of surprise washed over his face but was quickly replaced with a look of rage and slight amusement.  
  
" What can I do to repay you, oh almighty master?" Sakura asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sakura rose from her seat and kneeled down before him on the ground. Sakura smirked when she heard she heard a growl from him.  
  
He looked away and then smirked. " Well, I do need a new maid around here.." He said eying her with a newfound interest. Sakura felt one of her eyebrows arched up as she digested what she'd just heard. " What?!" , she nearly shouted.  
  
"Yes, you could repay me by becoming my new maid.That's it!" he said as another smirk became visible on his face.  
  
"What?" Sakura whispered, the horror clearly showing on her face. Syoron slipped out of his chair and made his way to the phone. "Well...I can always call the police and they can arrest you for trespassing."  
  
Sakura groaned and replied "O.k., O.k. Fine! I'll do it!"  
  
Syoron smiled and gave Sakura his hand. " Ms. Kinomata, you are now the newest employee of the Li residence."  
  
Sakura shook it, rolling her eyes. " What ever, can I go home now?"  
  
Syoron looked over to Eriol " Eriol , could you take Ms. Sakura home?"  
  
Eriol nodded his head and escorted me to the door. I turned around to take one last look at Syoron. He caught my glance and smirked.  
  
I frowned, tightened my hold on my backpack and followed Eriol out the door...  
  
End of Chapter 3, The Cherry Blossom and the Wolf  
  
Please review. If you don't , sadly I won't continue this fic. Thank you and have a nice day!  
  
Oi! Reviewer Responses:  
  
Thank you all for Reviewing, I REALLY appreciate it!  
  
Talker: Wow, you so mysterious and epigamic! Heh Heh. Yeah, you 'd have to really be dense not to know who the "beast" is. In this chapter when I described Li, I mentioned that he looked a" few years older .." Hmmmm.. He is either 20 or 22, that's what I have in my outline. And Sakura is to be 16 years of age. I was going to let you reviewers figure it out ..But oh well!  
  
Demon Lady: *bows over* Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait! Actually, if you want to know I did write the chapter by hand at first and then typed it.. * starts crying* I t was torture!!!! * sob*  
  
Cherry Dragon: Hey! Log in next time! Support the cause! Grrrrrr! Thanks for reviewing! I updated so, if you review again- log in first!!!!! Just kidding. ^_^;  
  
Babi minu: thnakyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! *laughs* I know! I 've just learned the art of writing longer chapters! ^-^ ja ne!  
  
Emily10: *wipes a tear from eye* THANK YOU! I'd give you a hug if I could! Your review gave me soooo much strength. Hey, did I review your fic? I know I read it...I liked it too! Yugi-oh is one of my new favorite obsessions! And Seto is so Dreamy!  
  
Skylover: Hee Heee Hee! Sakura did miss her bus! That happened to me on the first day of School! I was so mad! I almost cried too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sapphire Melody: T-H-A-N-K-S! Please keep continue reading and reviewing.  
  
* breathes * Thank you! In the next chapter I explain the title of this fic! And what things inspired me to write this! And the whole bus incident. * See Skylover's review*  
  
`Till I sing again,  
  
Girl-who-sings-the-blues  
  
7:46 p.m. - 11-08-03 Read Tokyo Pop Mangs! 


	4. Serendipity

The Cherry Blossom and The Wolf Chapter 4: Serendipity  
A Card Captor Sakura fic  
By : Girl-who-sings-the-blues  
March 19, 2004  
AU! AU! AU! ( See sentence below Fanfiction.net Spotlight)  
  
Serendipity means good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries.  
  
(Oh yeah! ~ means change of scene ! Remember that!)  
  
Fanfiction.net Spotlight:  
  
1. TiarellaCordifolia - check her fics out once, you get a chance!  
  
ll na demo nai ll Broken Wings and The touch of the Geisha are her newest fics!  
  
2. PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA - They wrote this really good fic, it's an Inuyasha fic, but it Has the story of Chobits.... It's called Red Star Rising. And they write really good poetry too! Check out "What it means to be alive."  
  
Summary: After being lost, because of the stormy weather Sakura finds her way into a garden of a large residence , she finds some cherry blossoms and plucks one only to find two eyes burning with anger glaring at her.....  
  
From the Last Chapter:  
  
* breathes * Thank you! In the next chapter I explain the title of this fic! And what things inspired me to write this! And the whole bus incident. * See Skylover's review*  
  
The Cherry Blossom and the Wolf:  
  
The Cherry Blossom, to the flower which Sakura 's name means. Sakura is as beautiful and delicate as the flower. She is known to be as cheerful just like how the flower makes people feel when it blooms in the springtime. The one thing that Sakura possesses that I don't think the flower has is her determined will.  
  
The Wolf, represents no one else but Li. He can be as vicious and heartless as one. Brushing aside the fact that wolfs travel together in a pack, he chooses the lone wolf role. As, you can see in, this point of the story he has no connection with his family. He takes solitude over conversions and as a result doesn't open up to people. He tries to Handle everything in a business like manner and as quickly as possible. It is surprising how mature and grown up he acts when he is a young man of twenty.  
  
Oh, and the whole bus incident: I wrote it from experience. It was the first day of school, And school had ended. So, it was after school and I was looking for my bus. I finally find it and it's already out of the parking lot and down the street! I had never taken a school bus before and I didn't know the school bus system. I was FAR from home! (The school was Palisades, and I live near Crenshaw High and that's some distance!!!!!)  
  
O.k ^______^ , I'll think I will start the story:  
  
Cherry Blossom and the Wolf Chapter 4: Serendipity Serendipity means good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries.  
  
I signed as I changed into the maid uniform: It was just like the ones you  
see in anime and mangas, scary.  
  
"Ms. Kinomata, you should start on your assigned duties right away." I shivered as the voice added "Right away"  
  
I turned around to see Syaoran Li, himself, standing behind me.I tried to get rid of the look of surprise off my face but it was too late. He had already seen it. He smirked.  
  
"Well," I said, growing impatient. "Where do I start?" He eyed me with a frown planted on his face. "Downstairs."  
  
I rolled my eyes and began my walk descending to the lower section of the mansion. "So much for conversion." I muttered and looked up to see if Syaoran heard me but he was already gone.  
  
~  
  
"Ms Kinomata?" I hear the butler, Eriol call.  
  
"Please, just call me Sakura. No formalities." I reply and in return receive a grin from him.  
  
"Alright, Sakura I just wanted to introduce myself...I mean the first time we met, I never did truly-"  
  
Sakura held out her hand. "It's alright. Really you had to do your job." Eriol grinned once more and shook Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura glanced around. "Hey, you know I should really get back to cleaning...I'm not even close to being done."  
  
"O.K....well, Sakura before you go..." Sakura looked over to Eriol but missed the faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"When I first dropped you home, no at that shop...`The Falling Cherry Blossom' who was the young lady who greeted you on the street?"  
  
Sakura's eyebrows went up in thought as she leaned against the broom she held in her hands.  
  
"Hmmm...oh! You mean Tomoyo?! That's my cousin and my best friend, she's great at making clothes. That's her shop 'The Falling Cherry Blossom'. She hasn't opened up yet, but she 's going to soon."  
  
Sakura bent down and gathered her cleaning supplies and headed for the nearest bathroom. "Did I answer your question?" Sakura asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
Eriol shook his head and smiled to himself.  
  
As soon as Sakura was out of sight, he muttered, not to any one in particular but to himself "Tomoyo, huh? What a radiant beauty."  
  
~  
  
Sakura looked around and found that she had washed, rinsed, mopped, swept, dusted, vacuumed every room in the mansion...except for Syaoran's room.  
  
"Well, I might as well see if he needs any work done in his room. He's been in there all day." Sakura thought to her self as she approached the door to his room.  
  
Sakura took a deep breathe and then knocked a few times timidly.  
  
'What am I so afraid for? It's just Syaoran room. That conceited jerk can't do anything to me.' Sakura thought to her self and opened the door to a crack.  
  
Sakura quietly stepped in and closed the door behind her. ' Hey Syaoran..."  
  
Sakura's eyes scanned the room until they fell upon the desk, which was right ext to an open window. Sakura tiptoed over to the desk to find Syaoran slumped over upon it, fast asleep. Manila folders, business cards, pens and paper cast array surrounding him.  
  
The window was open and the curtains were dancing in the breeze above Syaoran's head. A few stray strands of his hair fell into his face.  
  
Sakura gasped when she saw Syaoran: a pain-stricken expression found it's way upon his face. His eyebrow were vaulted up and his eyes were closely shut. Even his fists were balled up and trembling.  
  
'So much pain. He's in so much pain.' Sakura thought. Her hand went to his face to brush back out of his face. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand, to find that he was warm.  
  
She absentmindedly smiled as she noticed the fine features of his face relax from whatever had seized him.  
  
A pen rolled off the edge of the desk unto the floor. Sakura bent down and picked it up.  
  
She gathered her cleaning supplies and returned the pen to it's rightful place. She tiptoed back to Syaoran desk and gingerly placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she hurried out of the room.  
  
"Mother?" were the words heard the stoic, unfeeling, uncaring Li Syaoran. Yet , there was no one to hear them, and if there was would anyone believe it?  
  
.....  
  
Serendipity , it is good luck in making unexpected and fortunate  
discoveries.  
  
What Sakura was not looking for, it has been found.  
  
An unexpected discovery indeed, but will it prove to be fortunate?  
  
For what she has found are seeds of what can turn into love , if only  
  
Those seeds are nurtured and cared for, then maybe those seeds can grow.... 


	5. Sweet Troubled Soul

The Cherry Blossom and The Wolf Chapter 5: Sweet Troubled Soul

A Card Captor Sakura fan fiction

By : Girl-who-sings-the-blues

12-07- 05

AU! AU! AU!

(Alternate Universe)

( See sentence below Spotlight:

To Where You Are: Tsume to Toboe by Goten0040

-A very touching piece that left me in a puddle after reading…Wolf's Rain was an anime that left me in tears, showcasing the many struggles of not only the wolves, but of a man who thought he lost everything, a couple who found a spark of their love again, and a tortured human being striving to find Paradise to make it all right in the world again. This fic was a beautifully written story that allowed me to reminisce on what intense power the anime brought.

Beyond Paradise by frosted soul

This is, by far my favorite Final Fantasy, Yuf/Vin, Yuffitine, Vin/Yuf, fic I've read this year…it really brought a sense of excitement to me, because this is a video game more than 5 years old that still, to this day is my favorite of all time…

Response to Reviews:

Littlelonewolf – Cute user name…Does someone have a thing for some Li? Just Kidding…

O O; I got you interested? Wow! No need for any of that… I hereby promise to continue!

a-Leng - …Whew…Yes, it was short! I'm sorry! I'm Addicted to shortness of chapter…It's a sickness… I tell you ;;;;;

krnanimegrl – Many thanks to you……I'm trying……

blah – My story is great! No, it's not…(but Thanks)

Princess Yang Fa – Your Majesty, I am grateful for your concern over my fan fiction, it is greatly appreciated…I will not fail you…

* * *

Sakura lazily glanced out of the window, during her history teacher's "lecture"; she saw a group of students on the track field. A lanky, bleached blond guy, some brunette girls and a boy with

A head of….chestnut brown hair!

Sakura jumped up out of her seat and rushed over to the window. Was it Syaoran!

What was _he_ doing here?

The blond guy said something to the other guy and he turned around, showing his face.

Sakura 's face fell ….no it wasn't him. It was some one else.

"Ms. Kinomoto! I fail to understand why you are not in your seat during my much needed lecture about WW one!", screeched Mrs. Mizumoto.

The other students rolled their eyes, as to say "_Yeah right_".

Ms. Mizumoto caught that and screamed "That's it! Detention for everyone, right after school! I want to see everyone here or suspension! "

"Oh yeah… just great." Sakura muttered as she slid back in her seat as the rest of the class voiced their opinions loudly.

The ring tone for Sakura's cell phone rang loudly just as Sakura walked out of the school's entrance.

Sakura fumbled in her backpack for a while until she found it and answered it promptly.

"Hello?" she breathlessly answered into the phone.

"_Servant_, where are you? (cough) You are late, approximately two hours late! (cough)" growled a very familiar voice Sakura knew all too well – Syaoran.

An anime vein popped out on Sakura's forehead as she gripped her cell phone tightly.

"_EXUSE ME! _Iam not your servant! I agreed to be your maid. Your maid! That's all, you –"

"**Click!"**

Sakura gasped and was in shock, that jerk hung on her!

She fumed and stomped down the sidewalk, oh he would pay…yes he would. While Sakura was in the middle of her scheming of Syaoran's down fall she was interrupted by someone calling her.

"Ms. Kinomoto! Over here."

Sakura smiled as she looked towards the young man Eriol, who was Syaoran's personal butler and driver.

" Eriol! Hi….um, why are you…here?" Sakura asked, looking at him with big eyes, broken out of her daydream of returning her rage back to Syaoran.

Eriol did not fail to notice this, and thus created a small smile on his face.

" Miss Sakura, I was asked to bring to home…The Master is ill. He wishes for you to come back next week."

Sakura was about to jump for joy and give thanks to every God possible, but stopped.

She shifted the weight of her backpack to her other shoulder "Sick? What's wrong… he finally catch what was coming to him? Karma finally does her job?"

Sakura clapped her hands together in glee and exclaimed, " I KNOW! Someone deflated his huge ego!"

She looked to Eriol, who was looking down to the ground, with a saddened look existing on his face. Sakura 's eyes widened in surprise and concern. "Oh Eriol. What happen!'

She ran over to him and grabbed on to his arm, "What's going on? ", her voice filled with worry. Eriol's eyes flickered around for a minute and he whispered " Maybe now is not the time…" Sakura turned around and saw a few students staring at Sakura 's display of

Closeness. Sakura straightened up and nodded.

"I understand", she walked over to the limo and opened the door to the passenger seat.

" Let's go. We can figure out together on the way."

Eriol nodded and quickly took to the part of closing her door and walking around to his.

Madison sat back, her back aching. "Finished…" she exclaimed and rubbed her eyes.

Madison's eyes glanced at the one of a kind piece of work: a beautiful wedding gown for A very lucky soon-to-be-bride. Elaborate folds and ribbons sweep across the front and the back was open with sort of criss-cross fashion.

Madison steadied herself to get up and grabbed her cell phone while she did. She flipped it open and clicked through the menus and sighed.

"Oh Sakura…where are you? You know you were supposed to meet me here and help out today…"

Madison sighed and squatted next to the door frame, wearily, pushing her hair out of her face. An envelope of the whitest white sat upon the top step closer to the door. Next to it were a few flowers…violets grouped together with a single ribbon…a violet ribbon……

The contrast of the greenness against violet looked marvelous…against the dirty , tired gray color of the concrete steps…..

Syaoran closed his eyes, and coughed once more, this time blood coming up instead of mucus.

"Ughhh… disgusting…" He spit out , he fell back on one of the many pillows on his bed.

Knock, knock, knock. A timid knocking came at the door, as if not sure,

Hesitant……between coming in or running away.

"GO AWAY!" Syaoran roared, fury escaping, momentum once stored coming out.

"LEAVE ME BE!" He yelled and turned on his stomach. The knocking on the door ceased immediately and quiet overcame the room. His window was opened once again…

when did that happen?

A shiver of cold wind blew into towards the bed, making Syaoran flinch. Then when he closed his eyes, the door flew open- He shot up in the bed, unbalanced, "What the-"

His eyes witnessed Sakura in a jump kick in mid air, forcing the door open. Splinters of wood flying out and about around her, her fists posed like some Kung Fu master, and with a **very** pissed look on her face.

She landed gracefully on both feet and turned in his direction as if told by instinct. Syaoran opened his mouth but felt everything go black as he feel back on the bed.

Sakura's face looked as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks labeled "surprise".

(Reference to a joke…) The last thing he saw was her holding her in her arms

shaking him….shouting…..Something……….

* * *

End of Chapter 5:

The Cherry Blossom and The Wolf Chapter

5: Sweet Troubled Soul

By : Girl-who-sings-the-blues

My Deepest Apologies to Everyone….If anyone checked my profile page this was supposed to be out a WHILE ago. I am so sorry, I fell ill to an toothache which gave me a headache ( A terrible one at that…) and a fever… One thing lead to another and on Monday My left cheek (on my face) was swollen…It still is but Thank God it has gone down….Plus, I had to get a root canal…

(Which hurts like hell)…Anyway I wanted to upload this before I had to take my medicine…

I have to take Penicillin every 6 hours and something else every 4 hours. Which is now giving me very irregular sleep patterns…

Anyway, enough about me, Please review and I am currently working on recovering and updating my other fics (FINALLY!) Also if someone could please provide me with all the names of the characters, including Sakura's mother, I would eternally grateful. I could do without the English Version names, but That all I really have to work with I guess….

* * *


End file.
